Sex notes en cours de potions
by Polypocket
Summary: Hermione se fait surprendre par Severus alors qu'elle échange des petits mots avec Ginny pendant son cours.


**Chapitre 1.**

**Sommaire** : Hermione se fait surprendre par Severus alors qu'elle échange des mots avec Ginny pendant son cours.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que traduire le texte « _**Passing Notes in Snape's Class**_** » **qui a été écrit par Bari Sax Player et que vous pouvez trouver sur ce site.

**Note 1** : Merci à mes Totally Spies pour leur lecture avisée et leurs précieux conseils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Hermione leva les yeux de son chaudron lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose venir frôler son coude. Elle remarqua aussitôt le petit morceau de parchemin posé sur sa table. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Ginny et déplia discrètement le parchemin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle découvrit le message de son amie : « Il n'arrête pas de te regarder ». Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le professeur Rogue. S'il l'avait réellement regardé, il ne le faisait plus maintenant.

Elle se contenta de griffonner un : « N'importe quoi » avant de retourner rapidement le parchemin à Ginny.

Hermione reporta ensuite son attention sur son chaudron. Elle y rajouta quelques ingrédients et remua sa potion. Elle plissa des yeux lorsque le parchemin réapparut sur sa table. « Oh si, il le faisait et avec un regard plein de concupiscence en plus ». Hermione prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle avant d'écrire sa réponse, « J'aimerais tant que ça soit vrai », et de la faire parvenir à Ginny.

La réponse de Ginny ne se fit pas attendre : « Lol, j'imagine trop ce que tu aimerais … ». Mue par l'envie de prendre son amie à son propre jeu, Hermione écrivit : « Je ne veux rien de plus qu'un Rogue nu me prenant en levrette sur son bureau ». Elle retourna le billet à Ginny qui rougit sitôt l'avoir lu.

Alors que Ginny venait de finir d'écrire sa réponse, la trajectoire de son parchemin fut déviée par une grande main qui s'empara aussitôt de lui. Hermione devint écarlate en voyant le professeur Rogue s'avancer dans l'allée pour regagner son bureau. Avec horreur, elle le vit déplier lentement le parchemin avant de se lancer dans la lecture de son contenu. A la fin de sa lecture, Rogue ne laissa paraître aucune émotion. Il se contenta de plier le parchemin et de le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon, après s'être levé.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Elles appréhendaient la réaction de leur professeur. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent cependant sans que rien ne se passe. Ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de Rogue de laisser passer une telle bévue. Mais le maître de potions ne prêta pas attention aux deux élèves. En fait, Rogue se contenta simplement de crier sur un élève de Gryffondor sous le prétexte qu'il n'avait pas réussi sa potion et de tourmenter un élève de Poufsouflle parce qu'il avait ajouté les ingrédients de sa potion dans le mauvais ordre.

Cette attitude rassura Hermione qui décida de se remettre au travail. Totalement absorbée par la préparation de sa potion, elle sursauta quand elle sentit le contact d'un corps chaud contre son dos. Stupéfaite, elle s'efforça de regarder droit devant elle alors qu'une grande main se posa sur sa taille et commença à la caresser à travers ses vêtements.

Un souffle vint chatouiller sa peau tandis qu'une bouche s'approcha de son oreille et murmura : « Venez me voir à la fin du cours Miss Granger ». Il s'éloigna avant qu'Hermione eut le temps d'hocher la tête. Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse à l'interrogation muette de Ginny et regarda nerveusement le maître de potions.

La fin du cours arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Fébrile, elle regardait les autres élèves se lever et quitter la classe alors qu'elle restait assise sur sa chaise. Quand tout le monde fût parti, Rogue ferma et verrouilla les portes de la classe d'un coup de baguette magique. Il fit ensuite signe à Hermione de venir le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha lentement du bureau, tête baissée.

« Pouvez-vous me rappeler pourquoi vous êtes à Poudlard, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix douce de baryton.

Elle murmura rapidement : « Pour rattraper les cours que j'ai manqué en partant en croisade contre les forces du Mal et pouvoir ainsi obtenir mes ASPIC». Quand elle osa lever le regard sur lui, elle fut surprise de le voir déboutonner et retirer sa cape.

« C'est exact », dit-il en posant sa cape sur sa chaise. Il sortit ensuite le morceau de parchemin plié de la poche de son pantalon et le tendit vers Hermione. Cette dernière dut faire un pas de plus vers son bureau pour pouvoir le lui prendre des mains. « Pouvez-vous me lire son contenu, s'il vous plaît », dit-il, « Et n'oubliez pas de préciser qui a écrit quoi à chaque fois».

Hermione inspira profondément et commença à lire d'une voix légèrement tremblante : « Ginny a écrit : « Il n'arrête pas de te regarder ». J'ai répondu : « N'importe quoi».

Quand elle leva les yeux, Hermione fut étonnée de voir les doigts agiles de Rogue déboutonner les minuscules boutons de sa veste.

« Et pouvez-vous me dire qui est ce « Il » en question ? »

« Vous, Monsieur », répondit Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

« Moi », reprit-il. « Continuez, je vous prie »

Hermione baissa la tête et reprit sa lecture. « Ginny a dit : « Oh si, il le faisait et avec un regard plein concupiscence en plus ». Je lui ai répondu : « J'aimerai tant que ça soit vrai ». En relevant les yeux, Hermione remarqua que le maître des potions était en train de retirer sa veste. « Ginny a écrit : « Lol ... ».

Il l'interrompit : « Lol ?», demanda-t-il en posant sa veste par-dessus sa cape sur sa chaise.

« Laugh out loud, Monsieur », lui répondis-t-elle.

Elle eut soudainement un bref mouvement de recul lorsque le professeur Rogue contourna son bureau pour venir se placer juste devant elle. Il ne portait plus qu'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'appuya contre son bureau et étendit ses longues jambes. « Allez-y, continuez votre lecture », chuchota-t-il.

« Lol. J'imagine trop ce que tu aimerais ». Le visage d'Hermione tourna au cramoisi quand elle lut d'une voix on ne peut plus embarrassée : « J'ai écrit : Je ne veux rien de plus qu'un Rogue nu me prenant en levrette sur son bureau ».

« Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de lire la réponse de Miss Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de finir sa lecture.

« Ginny a écrit : Tu n'es qu'une sale petite dévergondée ! Qu'est-ce tu attends pour te jeter sur lui ? ». Hermione baissa encore plus la tête à la fin de sa lecture.

« C'est une remarque intéressante, vous ne trouvez pas Miss Granger ? ». Il tendit sa main pour récupérer le parchemin et Hermione fût obligée de se rapprocher encore plus de lui pour le lui remettre. Rogue déposa le parchemin sur son bureau et la regarda fixement avant de lui demander : « Quel âge avez-vous maintenant ? ».

« Dix-neuf ans dans trois mois », répondit-elle.

« Dix-neuf » répéta-t-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise blanche. « Autrement dit, vous êtes une adulte, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Elle s'efforça de répondre d'une voix ferme et forte : « Oui, c'est ça, Monsieur ».

Le professeur Rogue choisit ce moment pour retirer sa chemise de son pantalon noir. Il finit de la déboutonner sous le regard à la fois craintif et fasciné de son élève. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les muscles pâles et légèrement recouverts de poils noirs du maître des potions qui se dévoilaient à travers les pans de sa chemise ouverte.

« Alors dites-moi Miss Granger, sommes-nous en face de l'expression des fantasmes d'une écolière ou bien s'agit-il des désirs d'une femme ? ».

Hermione sursauta quand la main de Rogue attrapa son bras et l'attira vers lui. Hermione trébucha contre sa poitrine et Rogue referma son emprise en posant les mains sur sa taille. Ainsi plaquée contre le corps mince et musclé de Rogue, Hermione fut bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Alors, Hermione ? ». Il la serra encore plus contre lui de façon à lui faire clairement sentir son érection. « J'ai besoin d'une réponse ». Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte pour la déverrouiller « Si tout ceci n'est qu'une blague, je vous suggère de partir maintenant et je vous encourage à le faire très, très rapidement ». Il enleva les mains de sa taille la laissant libre de partir.

Hermione regarda brièvement la porte entrouverte par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Rogue. Elle fixa ses yeux noirs avant de lui demander d'une voix rauque : « Et s'il s'agit de mes vrais désirs ? ».

« Eh bien », dit-il lentement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, « Je vous dirais bien que je partage vos envies mais je voudrais vous offrir une dernière chance de partir avant de fondre sur vous ».

Hermione continua à le fixer des yeux. La peur et le désir que les paroles de son professeur venaient de déclencher en elle la faisait légèrement trembler. Hésitante et incertaine, elle leva lentement sa main avec l'intention de la poser sur sa poitrine mais elle se ravisa et opta pour son épaule. Avec un sourire narquois, Rogue pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il la fit descendre au niveau de sa poitrine, lui fit écarter les pans de sa chemise, et posa sa paume sur son torse nu. Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura un menaçant : « Je suis sûr que vous vous rendez compte qu'il serait très imprudent de vous moquer de moi ».

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité à Hermione. Elle sursauta quand il se redressa brusquement. « Très bien ». Il agita sa baguette pour refermer et verrouiller une nouvelle fois la porte. Il la reprit dans ses bras et posa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle gémit quand sa langue s'invita dans sa bouche et commença à caresser la sienne. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur en s'abandonnant totalement dans ses bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**Note 2** : La suite arrive bientôt ;)


End file.
